


It was, It is, and It will always be you

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, HEA_2017, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: No amount of time and space can separate you from the person who is meant to be in your life. After all, true love has a habit of coming back.





	It was, It is, and It will always be you

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #082**
> 
> **Warning(s):** Explicit language
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** To my dearest prompter, I hope I do justice to your prompt. I didn't expect it to be this long, but your prompt allows me to build up the story and I found myself not being able to stop myself while writing it xD. I am sorry if this is not what you had pictured in your mind, but I still hope you will find this fic enjoyable : I had so much fun while writing this fic, and this is actually one of my favorite fics that I have written so far. To all my lovely readers, I hope you like this fic and if you do please let me know in the comment. I love reading all your comments, it makes me so happy :D Lastly, to the mods of this fest, thank you for creating this fest and for all your hard works! You guys are amazing!^^ Okay, I am going to stop here hehehe, hope you guys enjoy the fic! Thank you!!  <3

The sky has turned dark when Sehun steps out from his studio. After making sure that the door is locked, he makes his way toward his car. It has been a long day and all he wants to do now is to lie down on his fluffy bed after taking a long hot shower.

 

Vivi greets him the moment he opens the door to his house. Smiling while crouching down, he picks Vivi up and peppers his dog with kisses.

 

“Hey, do you miss me?” Vivi replies him by licking his face so Sehun takes that as a ‘yes’.

 

He carries Vivi with him to the bedroom before he puts the puppy down on the bed. “Wait here. Daddy is going to take a shower.” He pets Vivi’s head affectionately before he goes into the bathroom.

 

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning he wakes up to the constant buzzing of his phone. He squints his eyes and groans when he sees Chanyeol’s name on the screen.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Sehun says groggily.

 

 _“Good morning to you too grumpy grandpa.”_ Chanyeol sounds too cheerful to his liking and he is about to hang up on his best friend when Chanyeol speaks up again. _“I know what you are thinking, but before you hang up, I have something to tell you.”_

“What?” His eyes are still closed and he blindly scratches Vivi’s back with his free hand.

 

_“I have a new project for you. I think it will be a great opportunity for you to get international recognition.”_

“What kind of project?”

 

_“Are you free today?”_

“Yeah.”

 

_“Great. I will go to your place so we can talk about it in details. Don’t forget to prepare food.”_

He makes a positive sound before he hangs up and throws his phone away somewhere on the bed.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Do you know Edward Hoysel?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Of course. I can’t call myself a professional photographer if I don’t know him.” Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

Chanyeol shoves a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth before he continues. “One of my colleagues know him, and he told me that Edward is looking for a photographer from Korea to help him with his project,” he pauses to swallow his food and Sehun waits patiently. “His project is called ‘Beauty All Around the World’. You probably have an idea already about what it is about. So yeah, I told my colleague I have a photographer friend who is really talented and he said all you need to do is to send him some pictures that you took. He will give it to Edward and if Edward likes it, he will choose you.”

 

To say that Sehun is interested is an understatement. This is a big opportunity for him. Edward Hoysel is a really famous photographer whose skill has been acknowledged worldwide. If he gets the chance to participate in Edward’s project, he will become famous too. It’s not like he is not famous now. His name is quite well-known in Korea but he wants more. He wants to be known by the world too. That has been his dream since he decided to become a photographer, and this is a chance that can help him achieve his dream.

 

“Can you help me pass it to him?”

 

“Of course. You can just send it to me then I will forward it to him.”

 

“Thanks, Yeol.” Sehun smiles.

 

“Nah, we are friends, it’s nothing. I am glad I could help.” Chanyeol grins at him and Sehun grimaces when he sees something green in between Chanyeol’s teeth.

 

“You would want to brush your teeth first before you leave.”

 

Chanyeol immediately closes his mouth and sends Sehun a very unthreatening glare. Sehun laughs when Chanyeol wordlessly gets up from the chair and heads toward the bathroom.

 

“It’s not even that bad!” Chanyeol yells.

 

“I didn’t say it’s bad.” He retorts back.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He continues to laugh until Chanyeol comes back with a scowl on his face. It doesn’t stay long though because Vivi jumps onto Chanyeol’s laps and Chanyeol immediately smiles as he coos at Vivi in a super high pitch that makes Sehun cringes. Never underestimate the power of a puppy.

 

 

***

 

Sehun has taken thousands of pictures since he got his first camera when he was 16 years old and that’s twelve years ago. He browses through the folders in his laptop, trying to find several pictures that he thinks are good enough to be shown to Edward.

 

He managed to find 10 of his most favorite pictures and it’s a mixed of pictures of people and nature. Though if he is asked to choose, he would say that he loves taking picture of people more than objects or nature. Because people are unpredictable and there are so many aspects of humans that could be explored through the lense of a camera. People are unique and it’s not easy to capture that uniqueness.

 

After sending the pictures to Chanyeol, he decides that it is best for him to rest. It’s still early into the night, but he has four photoshoots tomorrow for some magazines.

 

Vivi climbs onto the bed and settles down next to his face on the pillow. He chuckles sleepily before he pulls Vivi down to his chest and hugs it loosely. “Good night, Vivi.” Vivi lets out a soft purr and it doesn’t take long for them to go into the dreamland.

 

 

***

 

Two weeks later, he got a call from someone who claims to be Edward’s colleague. They agreed to meet up for lunch on that day so here he is, sitting on the table in the corner of the high-end restaurant, waiting for the said person to arrive.

 

“Oh Sehun?” A voice calls him from behind. He turns around and sees a guy with a warm and friendly smile looking expectantly at him. He immediately stands up and extends his arm out for a handshake.

 

“Yes, that’s me. Kim Junmyeon?”

 

“Yes.” Junmyeon shakes his hand firmly before he lets go and sits down on the empty chair across Sehun.

 

“So, let’s just go straight to the point. I can’t stay for too long because I need to catch a flight back to Paris in two hours.” Junmyeon sends him an apologetic smile.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. So, where do we start?” Sehun leans forward and crosses his arms on the table.

 

“I have showed your pictures to Edward, and he likes it. He has decided to choose you as the representative from Korea.”

 

Sehun’s eyes go wide and he can’t hide the wide smile that spread on his face. “Really?” He knows he is good at his job and a lot of people have praised him for his photography skill. But having Edward Hoysel to like his pictures and chose him among the other talented photographers means a lot to him.

 

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Junmyeon smiles. “You can start working on a project now. Deadline is in November.”

 

“Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“Just be yourself. The word ‘beauty’ is really vague and subjective. Interpret the meaning of it yourself and capture it with your camera. That’s what Edward asked me to tell you.”

 

Sehun purses his lips and hums thoughtfully. “I will do my best.”

 

“I know you will. Chanyeol has told me a lot about you and from his stories I know you are an amazing photographer. I would like to stay back and have lunch with you but I really need to leave now. Next time when I visit Korea again, let’s go grab lunch together.”

 

Sehun smiles. “Of course. Thank you so much, Junmyeon. I really appreciate it.”

 

“It’s my pleasure. All the best, Sehun. You know how to contact me if you need any help.” Junmyeon winks at him before he stands up. Sehun follows and they shake hands before Junmyeon leaves.

 

Well, that went well. Now, he just needs to start to think about the true meaning of ‘beauty’ to him.

 

 

***

 

It’s harder than he thought and he is starting to worry if he will be able to finish this task before the deadline. It has been one week since he met Junmyeon but until now he still doesn’t know what beauty is. It’s more than just a pretty face or bright colours. It’s more than that. Something is missing, but he doesn’t know what.

 

To focus more on this project, he has decided to take lesser job. It’s a huge project that could either make him even more successful than he already is, or ruin his career entirely.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s a serene Sunday afternoon and he decides to bring Vivi for a walk to the park near his house. He picks up his camera from the table and hangs the strap around his neck, then he is ready to go out.

 

The park is not too crowded and he manages to find an empty bench. He lets Vivi wanders around the park alone because he knows this area is safe and Vivi will always come back to him.

 

He picks up his camera and looks through the viewfinder, just aimlessly looking around and taking random pictures.

 

He goes through the pictures he just took and smiles to himself when he finds the pictures that he likes. He deletes the others that he deems are not good enough to be added to his collection.

 

His fingers freeze when he spots someone familiar in one of the pictures he took. With slightly shaky hand, he presses the zoom button and his breath hitches when the person’s face becomes clearer and his suspicion is confirmed. He will recognize that person anywhere, anytime. It has been ten years, but that person still looks the same.

 

He lifts his gaze from his camera and looks around, trying to find that person. He stands up from the bench and walks toward the fountain where the person was standing in the picture with a thumping heart. But when he arrives, no one is there.

 

There’s a lump in his throat and he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels like crying. It has been so long and he thought that the feeling has gone away. But looks like he was wrong.

 

A tap on his shoulder surprises him and he flinches away instinctively. He turns around abruptly with a deep scowl on his face but it turns into pure shock when he sees the person who is standing in front of him.

 

“Sehun?”

 

Sehun’s throat goes dry and he nods his head in response because he doesn’t trust his own voice right now.

 

“Oh my god, it’s really you.” The man sounds happy and relieved (?) and Sehun stops breathing when the man smiles widely at him. Sehun doesn’t realize how much he misses that smile until now and he feels like crying again.

 

“H-hi, Jongin..” His voice cracks at the end and he can no longer hold back his tears. Jongin is still the same. That smile, those warm eyes, those fluffy black hair, nothing has changed.

 

Jongin is taken aback and he looks unsure of what he is supposed to do right now. Sehun just keeps sobbing, in the middle of the park, because he just can’t hold it back anymore. Then suddenly he feels a pair of arms enveloping him in a warm hug that definitely _does not_ make him cry harder. This is so embarrassing because this is his first time seeing Jongin after 10 years and surely this is not how he imagined it to be.

 

Jongin hugs him tighter and he hesitantly wraps his own arms around Jongin’s waist before he buries his face deeper into Jongin’s neck. God, even Jongin's scent is still the same.

 

This is so familiar. They have done this a lot of time before and Sehun wonders how did he survive 10 years without this? Without Jongin?

 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks in a soft voice.

 

“Yeah, I am sorry. I didn’t know what happened, I just-”

 

“Shush, it’s okay. You don’t need to explain it to me.” Jongin rubs soothing circles on his back and Sehun inhales deeply.

 

After ten minutes or so, Sehun finally calms down and he reluctantly pulls away from the hug. He hangs his head low because he is still embarrassed about what happened so he can’t face Jongin just yet.

 

“Are you really not going to look at my face after ten years not seeing me?” Jongin asks in a teasing tone. Sehun knows he is trying to lift up the mood.

 

Sehun lets out a soft sigh before he slowly lifts his head up and his heart squeezes when he is greeted with a smiling Jongin.

 

“Hi, Sehun.” Jongin grins.

 

Sehun chuckles softly before he replies, “Hi, Jongin.”

 

“It has been so long. How have you been?”

 

“Good. You?”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

They fall into an awkward silence before Sehun speaks up again.

 

“Are you here for vacation?”

 

Ten years ago Jongin moved to Jeju and attended a college there. It’s not Jongin’s choice. His father’s job required him to move to Jeju, and as the only child in his family, Jongin’s parents didn’t want to live separately from him.

 

“Nope. I found a job here.” Jongin says excitedly.

 

“Oh, that’s great! Where?”

 

“A school nearby. I am a kindergarten teacher.” Jongin looks kinda shy as he answers and Sehun looks at him fondly. Jongin has always loved kids and he is happy Jongin is doing what he truly loves.

 

“What about you Sehun?” Jongin asks.

 

He holds the camera in his hand and shows it to Jongin. “A photographer.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen before he breaks into a smile. “That’s so cool. I remember how you always took pictures of everything with the old camera your dad gave you.”

 

Sehun laughs. “Yeah, that’s what made me wants to become a photographer.”

 

Jongin is about to say something when a little girl comes over and hugs Jongin’s leg. Sehun stares as Jongin crouches down and smiles at the little girl.

 

“What’s wrong, Yubin-ah?” There’s so much fondness in Jongin’s voice and Sehun bites his lower lip harshly.

 

“I want to go home. Mommy said we need to go back early because we are going out later. Did you forget?” The little girl pouts cutely at him.

 

Jongin laughs before he pecks Yubin’s forehead. “Of course not, princess. Okay, let’s go home now.”

 

Jongin stands up while holding Yubin’s hand in his. “I need to go now. But see you around?”

 

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat with much difficulty before he forces out a smile. “Yeah, sure. See you.”

 

Jongin smiles before he turns around and starts to walk away. But then he suddenly stops and turns back around to look at Sehun.

 

“It’s nice meeting you again, Sehun.” There’s so much sincerity in his voice and Sehun wants to ask him to stop because it’s going to make him cry again.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jongin,” he says instead and he stares blankly as Jongin walks away after waving goodbye to him.

 

“Maybe it would have been better if we didn’t meet each other today.” He mumbles sadly to himself.

 

 

***

 

“How’s the progress?”

 

“Bad.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him sympathetically before he offers Sehun another can of beer. “You need to relax.”

 

“Trying to.” He accepts the beer and chugs it down.

 

“You have been acting weird lately.” Chanyeol points out.

 

“How so?”

 

“You look really down and you frown more often than before. Is something bothering you?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Sehun sighs and decides that Chanyeol deserves to know because the taller male has been his friend since forever and if there is someone whom he could trust to share his problems with, it’s Chanyeol.

 

“I met Jongin yesterday.”

 

Chanyeol chokes on his beer and Sehun wordlessly hands him a tissue.

 

“Kim Jongin your ex-boyfriend?” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide and he looks a bit scary right now because his eyes look like they gonna pop out but Sehun is already used to it so he is not that affected.

 

“Yeah, Kim Jongin.”

 

“Holy shit! So what happened?”

 

“Nothing much. I cried, then he hugged me, then we talked, then his daughter came, then he left.” Sehun sighs sadly at the mention of the word ‘daughter’.

 

“Woah, hold up. Let’s go through it one by one. So, you cried. Why?”

 

Sehun shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. The moment I saw him, I just started crying.”

 

Chanyeol sends him a meaningful look but Sehun is too tired to try to interpret what it means.

 

“And then he comforted you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then you guys talked. So, what is it about his daughter?” Chanyeol looks like he can’t believe that Sehun really said that word. Sehun can’t believe it too because he thought that Jongin is not interested in woman.

 

“While we were talking, this little girl came up to him. Jongin looked at him so fondly and he even kissed her forehead. The girl mentioned about how mommy wants them to go home early. After that, Jongin left with her.” Sehun pouts sadly but he doesn’t even know why he is sad. Could it be? No, let’s not go there for now. Just no.

 

Chanyeol looks thoughtful as he tries to formulate his words in case he says the wrong things.

 

“Does it bother you?” Chanyeol asks carefully.

 

“What?”

 

“The fact that he has his own family now.”

 

Sehun bites his lower lip and stares at the can of beer in front of him. “I don’t know?”

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol’s voice is firm yet warm, “do you still love Jongin?”

 

Sehun freezes on his spot. That’s the question that he has been avoiding since years ago. He doesn’t have the courage to answer that question because he knows that it is only going to hurt him in the end.

 

But at the same time he can’t lie to himself. Sehun has never been in any form of serious relationship after he and Jongin broke up ten years ago. Only some flings and hook-ups but never more than that. He kept telling himself and other people that it’s because he was busy and he wanted to focus on his career, but he knew that’s not the truth. The truth is, he still loves Jongin.

 

“Does it matter?” Sehun says instead.

 

Chanyeol sighs. “Yes, it does.”

 

“Sehun, I have been your friends for more than ten years. I was there when you were dating Jongin. I was there when you broke up with him. I know how much the break up affected you. I know that you have been hiding your feelings all this time,” Chanyeol pauses and grips Sehun’s shoulder tightly, “it’s killing you slowly isn’t it?”

 

A lone tear escapes Sehun’s eye and he quickly wipes it away with his hand. He hates it when Chanyeol is right.

 

“It’s late. I need to go now because I have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Sehun stands up and picks up his car key.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t stop him and he leaves Chanyeol’s house with a heavy heart.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

With a coffee in his left hand and a camera in his right hand, he walks through the cafe towards an empty table in the corner. He almost makes it to the table when someone bumps hard into him from the back and his camera hits the table next to him.

 

He gasps in surprise when he sees the big crack on the lense. He has lots of other lenses but this lense is a limited edition lense and he had to wait for three months before he received it. He has only used it for a week, and now it’s already broken.

 

He can feel the anger slowly rising up within him and he lets out a harsh breath as he turns around, so ready to curse at the person who caused this.

 

All the harsh words he is ready to throw at the culprit die down in his throat when he notices that the person that bumped into him is the little girl from the park, Yubin, Jongin’s daughter. As if on cue, Jongin appears not a second later and he stares with wide eyes at Sehun’s broken lense.

 

“Oh my god. Yubin, did you cause that?” Jongin asks the little girl who looks like she is going to cry anytime soon.

 

When Yubin doesn’t say anything, Jongin straightens up and sends Sehun an apologetic look.

“Sehun, I am so sorry. I can pay for the repairment fee, or I can buy you a new one if you want to.” Jongin says hurriedly.

 

Sehun glances at the little girl who is now hiding behind Jongin’s legs and he grits his teeth. The little girl is probably very precious to Jongin because obviously, it’s his daughter. But Sehun’s camera means a lot to him too. It’s his everything, and just like any parents who would protect their children at all costs and get upset when their children are hurt, that’s how he is feeling too right now. Other people won’t understand but he is not going to force them to understand too.

 

Perhaps it’s because of the negative emotions he have been feeling for the past few days plus the fact that his camera is now broken, but he can’t control his anger any longer.

 

“Do you think money will solve everything? You don’t even know anything about camera. Just make sure to look after your daughter better next time. Maybe, you can teach her some manner too. Who the hell let their child run around in a packed cafe. Not even saying sorry after what she has done.” Sehun spits out coldly. He probably would regret what he just said later. Because he really doesn’t want to blame the kid -he loves kids okay- but it’s just not the right timing and he can’t deal with any of this shit right now.

 

Jongin looks visibly hurt at Sehun’s words but. Sehun doesn’t care. He walks pass Jongin and exits the cafe.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

He really doesn’t feel like going to the park today in case he will meet Jongin again. But it has been days since Vivi left the house and he loves his dog so he is going to do everything to make his dog happy.

 

Vivi runs around happily the moment Sehun lets him down and it makes him smile. It falters as soon as he spots Jongin walking towards him from the distance. Shit.

 

“Hi, Sehun. Can we talk?” Jongin gives him a small smile and Sehun nods his head meekly.

 

“About your camera, I am so sorry. But it doesn’t mean you can talk like that about Yubin. She-”

 

“I know. I am sorry for that. That day was a rough day and I haven’t been sleeping well for the past week. I was not in my best mood. I am sorry if my words hurt you and your daughter.” Sehun says quickly.

 

Jongin’s gaze softens and Sehun looks away.

 

“Yubin is not my daughter, Sehun.”

 

Sehun’s head jerks toward Jongin and he gapes. “She is not?”

 

Jongin chuckles. “She is one of my students. Her family’s condition is not that good. Her mom is a single-parent and is busy working. I offered to look after Yubin when she is working because she can’t afford to pay for the daycare.” Jongin explains.

 

Sehun feels like a complete idiot and he can feel his ears reddening in embarrassment. But at the same time he is feeling relieved because well, that means there’s still a chance that Jongin is single. Of course he won’t know for sure if he doesn’t ask, but not now. It’s not the right time. He clears his throat awkwardly before he replies with a short, “Oh I see.”

 

“But I still want to apologize for the camera. You were right, I don’t know anything about camera, but I still want to pay for it. You can tell me what kind of lense it is, where I can buy it, anything. Just please, I need to do something about it if not I am going to feel guilty for the rest of my life.”

 

He can’t help but to chuckle at that. “You are so dramatic.”

 

Jongin frowns at him and he instantly stops laughing. “Well, even if you want to buy me the same lense you can’t because that’s a limited edition lense and they don’t sell it anymore.”

 

“Oh no..” Jongin looks so sad and guilty it makes Sehun feels bad for him.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I still have a lot of lenses at home.” He is still feeling sad about his lense but there’s nothing he can do about it. Thankfully though, they will release a newer version of the lense next month, so he can just buy it then. But Jongin doesn’t need to know about it. The lense is not cheap and he doesn’t want Jongin to waste his money on that thing.

 

“I still feel bad though.”

 

“It’s really fine, Jongin.” Sehun reassures the slightly shorter guy.

 

“This won’t do,” Jongin mumbles to himself but it’s loud enough for Sehun to hear, “are you free tomorrow night?” Jongin asks him.

 

He runs his schedule in his head before he answers, “Yeah I am free tomorrow. Why?”

 

“Let’s go out for a dinner. My treat. Please say yes.” Jongin looks at him with hope in his eyes.

 

“Yes, okay sure. If that could make you feel better.” He agrees easily.

 

A smile blooms on Jongin’s face and Sehun has to look away again because his heart is starting to beat faster.

 

“Great! Uh, can we meet up at the school where I am teaching?”

 

“Sure. Just give me the address.”

 

“Give me your phone.” Jongin reaches out his hand and Sehun gives it to him easily. He watches as Jongin types his number and saves it in his contacts. “I will text you later. Thank you, Sehun. See you tomorrow.” Jongin returns his phone and he waves at him excitedly before he walks away.

 

Sehun stares at Jongin’s name in his contacts. Actually, he still has Jongin’s old number saved in his phone. But he saved it under the name ‘him’ and luckily Jongin didn’t seem to notice it. He smiles to himself before he pockets his phone and walks around to find Vivi so they can go home.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Sehun steps out from his car and looks at the building in front of him. It’s not a big school but it’s not small either. It is past school time so the school is almost empty. He walks pass the gate and tries to find Jongin’s class. Jongin said it’s on the first floor and it’s on the right side of the gate.

 

 _Butterfly Class._ Sehun stops in front of the door and peeks inside through the small gap between the door.

 

Jongin is hunched over a table and he is writing furiously on what looks like a notebook. Sehun knocks softly and he holds back a smile when Jongin visibly flinches in surprise at the sudden sound.

 

“Hey.” Sehun pushes the door open and offers Jongin a small smile.

 

“Oh! Have you been standing there for long?” Jongin stands up and walks toward Sehun.

 

“Nah, I just arrived. Are you busy?” Sehun motions at all the notebooks that are scattered on the desk.

 

“Not really. It’s a monthly report to give to the parents. I can finish it tomorrow. Let’s go?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sehun follows Jongin out and he waits while Jongin locks the classroom.

 

“Do you drive here?” Sehun asks.

 

“Nope, I usually take the bus.”

 

“Then we can go using my car.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

They spend the drive in silence. Sehun doesn’t know whether it feels awkward or comfortable. If it was ten years ago, they would have talked nonstop throughout the drive because they always talked about everything with each other. But it’s different now and it makes him feel sad. He wonders if there’s a possibility that they can go back to the way they were before.

 

“How’s your parents doing?” Jongin finally breaks the silence.

 

“They are doing good. My father retired a month ago, so he is still adjusting to his new routine. But he is doing fine. My mom is as healthy as ever. How about yours? How did they agree to let you come here?”

 

“They are doing great too,” Jongin shifts on his seat and leans his head against the headrest, “it was hard to convince them.” Jongin suddenly stops and Sehun glances at him. There’s a conflicted expression on Jongin’s face and Sehun wonders what’s going on in Jongin’s head right now. “Eventually they gave me the permission, so all is good.” Jongin finished but his smile is forced and the way the words rolled out Jongin’s tongue feels weird. Sehun decides not to ask Jongin more about it because the latter looks really uncomfortable right now.

 

“That’s great. I am happy to hear that.” He replies instead and he is cringing inwardly at how awkward he sounded.

 

“Yeah. It’s for the best.” Jongin’s voice is quiet and it’s so obvious that something has happened between Jongin and his parents. Sehun wants to ask, because he is worried about Jongin. He wants to ask Jongin if he is alright, if he needs someone to talk to. But he feels like it’s not his place to ask about that, not now at least.

 

“Do you always bring your camera wherever you go?” Jongin asks while pointing at his camera which he puts on the dashboard. Sehun knows Jongin is trying to change the topic and he is fine with it.

 

“Well, I am a photographer. There will always be interesting things to capture and I don’t want to miss it.”

 

“What pictures do you usually take?”

 

“It’s mostly random to be honest. But my favourite would be people.”

 

“Why?” There’s a genuine curiosity in Jongin’s voice and Sehun is happy to know that Jongin is interested to know more about his passion.

 

“Each person is unique in their own way. Each of them has their own story, and it takes patience and skills to be able to capture that perfectly. It’s challenging and I love it.” There’s a smile on his face because it always makes him happy to talk about photography.

 

He doesn’t realize that Jongin is staring at him until Jongin says, “You look so happy. I am glad.”

 

Sehun turns his head to the side and stares at Jongin. Jongin’s eyes are slightly dazed and Sehun tilts his head to the side. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Even after ten years, you still look beautiful when you are smiling.”

 

Sehun almost hits the brake at the sudden confession and he can feel his face heating up, heart beating faster. He returns his focus on the road, trying hard to control his breathing, but Jongin’s gaze is burning into his side and he can’t concentrate on driving anymore.

 

He slows down his car before he stops at the side of the road. He releases a shaky breath and he flinches in surprise when he feels Jongin’s warm hand on his which is still gripping the steering wheel tightly.

 

“I lied about my parents.” Jongin says, voice wavering a little bit but Sehun catches it nonetheless.

 

He lets Jongin holds onto his hand as he waits for the latter to continue. “They kicked me out of the house.”

 

Sehun’s head snaps up in surprise and he gapes at Jongin. “What? What happened?” It’s so hard to believe it because Jongin’s parents love him so much considering that he is their only son. That’s why they didn’t want to be separated from him when they moved to Jeju, thus forcing Jongin to go with them.

 

Jongin chuckles bitterly as he looks down on his laps. “I finally told them I am gay, and as expected, they didn’t take it well.”

 

Sehun gasps and subconsciously holds Jongin’s hand tighter. “Jongin..”

 

Jongin sighs sadly. “I have been hiding it from them for more than ten years. I am sick of it. If they really love me, it shouldn’t matter to them whether I am gay or not.” His voice shakes with anger and without much thinking Sehun lets go of Jongin’s hand in favor to wrap his arm around Jongin’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

 

Jongin rests his head on Sehun’s chest, breathing heavily. “I should have done it ten years ago. But I was a coward, I was too scared of the consequences. If only I had been braver, we wouldn’t have..we wouldn’t have to break up.” Jongin says the last sentence in a whisper but Sehun hears it loud and clear.

 

Sehun feels something stabs into his heart painfully as the memories from that day fill his mind.

 

_“So, is this the end?” Sehun fiddled with his fingers, hanging his head as low as possible to hide his tears, but from the way his shoulders were shaking it’s obvious that he was crying._

_Jongin stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s lithe frame, hugging him tightly. “I am sorry, Sehun. I wish I could do something to stop this from happening. I love you so much and I don’t want to leave you, but..I can’t stay.”_

_Sehun sobbed onto Jongin’s shoulder while he gripped Jongin’s shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. “I know. I also don’t want to be the reason you lose your family.”_

_Jongin kissed the top of Sehun’s head lovingly. “I really don’t want to let go.” Jongin’s voice was filled with so much pain and Sehun cried harder._

_“Jongin, I love you.”_

_“I know, I love you too, Sehun.”_

_“I am not going to hate you. I know why you are doing this and I understand how you are feeling.”_

_Jongin let his tears rolled down his face and tightened his arms around Sehun. “What am I going to do without you, Sehun-ah?”_

_“This is for the best, Jongin. Don’t feel bad for me, okay? Please live happily.”_

_“How can I be happy without you?” Jongin pulled away to look at him with tear-filled eyes._

_Sehun smiled sadly. “I can’t too. But we should try, shouldn’t we?”_

_“I am going to miss you so much. You will always have a special place in my heart, you know that right?” Jongin caressed Sehun’s cheek softly._

_“I know.” Sehun leaned into the touch and closed his eyes when Jongin pressed his lips against his._

_Under the moon and the stars, they shared their last hug and kiss. They kissed like there’s no tomorrow, tears rolling down freely, holding onto each other tighter, unwilling to let go of each other._

Sehun is brought back to the present when Jongin calls his name.

 

“Y-yeah?” He stutters, still slightly affected by the sudden flash of memory.

 

Jongin looks up at him with an unreadable expression and Sehun waits nervously.

 

“Sehun, do you hate me?” Jongin asks, eyes searching and Sehun breathes in.

 

“No, you know I don’t.” He answers without hesitation.

 

Jongin smiles, seemingly relieved with Sehun’s answer. But then his expression turns serious again before he pulls away to sit up properly.

 

“Sehun, do you still love me?”

 

Sehun knows the answer to this, but to have Jongin asked him directly, it is still a huge blow to him. It must have shown on his face because Jongin starts to panic.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I mean, I-”

 

“Jongin.” Sehun effectively cuts him off and his gaze softens when he notices how scared Jongin looks right now. “Why are you asking me this question?”

 

Jongin bites his lower lip and looks down on his laps before he meets Sehun’s gaze again. “Because I want to know..if there’s still a chance for us to start over.”

 

Sehun’s heart stops beating for a second before it starts to pound painfully inside him. “Does this mean you still..?” Sehun doesn’t finish his question but Jongin gets it.

 

“Yeah. I still love you. In fact, I never stopped.” Jongin admits. “I got into relationships with several people, but all of them didn’t work out, because they are not you.”

 

Sehun’s breath hitches at the revelation. That’s the same reason as to why his past relationships never worked out too. Because they are not Jongin, and to find out that Jongin is also feeling the same as him makes the butterflies in his stomach move wildly.

 

Sehun still can’t believe that this is happening. He has hoped for this day to come, but he never thought it could really turn into reality.

 

Jongin mistakes his silence as a rejection and he panics when he sees the crestfallen expression on Jongin’s face. Jongin turns away from him but he is quick to hold onto Jongin’s upper-arm and turns him around, their faces just inches apart.

 

“Sehun?”

 

“Jongin,” he says, licking his lips nervously, “take me on a date?”

 

Sehun watches as the light comes back to Jongin’s eyes before his eyes turn into a pretty crescent as he smiles. Sehun’s heart melts at the sight but he doesn’t have time to really appreciate the sight because Jongin has claimed his lips and is kissing him deeply.

 

He suddenly forgets how to breathe, because the feeling of Jongin’s lips on his is familiar but at the same time it feels like they are kissing for the first time ever and the sensation is overwhelming.

 

“Are you still there?” Jongin breathes against his lips and Sehun smiles.

 

“I have missed this so much,” he stares at Jongin’s lips before his eyes flicker up to look at Jongin. “I have missed you.”

 

Jongin’s smile is soft and tender and Sehun finds himself melting in Jongin’s arms. “I missed you too. More than you can imagine.”

 

Sehun hums before he pecks Jongin’s lips. “So, when is the date?”

 

Jongin chuckles. “Today. The dinner is going to be our first date.”

 

Sehun smiles. “We need to get going then.” He pulls away to sit properly on the driver’s seat.

 

“Hey, Sehun.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you for giving us another chance.”

 

Sehun looks at Jongin and gives him a soft smile. “Thank you for coming back.”

 

 

***

 

They easily crawl back into each other's life. There's no awkwardness, no hesitation. They fall into a routine easily. When Sehun doesn’t have a shoot, he picks Jongin up from the school. When Sehun is busy working at his studio, Jongin visits him and they order dinner together.

 

Everything feels familiar and Sehun loves it. He loves the fact that he gets to spend time with Jongin again. He gets to kiss Jongin again, hugs him, cuddles with him, and he has never been happier.

 

***

 

“Okay, spill.”

 

Sehun looks up from his food and lifts an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “What?”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Dude, I have been your friends for half of my life, I have a Sehun radar and I know there’s something going on with you, and if I may add, it involves a certain someone named Jongin.”

 

Sometimes it creeps the hell out of him because Chanyeol knows him too well, almost like a shaman.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Sehun shrugs.

 

“Are you guys back together?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“What do you mean by kind of?” Chanyeol frowns.

 

“Well, we did decide to start over, but like you know we didn’t officially say that we are dating again.” Sehun answers.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because it’s not that important I guess? We are not teenagers anymore. We both know we love each other and I think that’s the only thing that matters.” Sehun pauses before he says, “Yeah I think we are back together.” Saying it out loud makes him realizes that this is real, he is not dreaming. Jongin is back, and they are together again.

 

Chanyeol pats his shoulder and that brings him out of his reverie. “You need to see the look on your face, man. You are so in love.” Chanyeol teases but there’s fondness in his words.

 

“I am glad it works out for you guys. It has been a while since I saw you this happy. It has always been Jongin.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks in confusion.

 

“He has always been your source of happiness.” Chanyeol smiles knowingly at him and Sehun doesn’t try to deny it, because it’s true.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Sehun watches in amusement as Jongin tries to catch Yubin so he can put her on the baby chair. Yubin is small but she runs fast and it’s obvious Jongin is tired from all the running.

 

“I know you are probably annoyed that I cancelled our date today because I need to take care of Yubin, but can you please get mad at me later and help me with this first?” Jongin stands in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips, panting heavily.

 

Sehun laughs while shaking his head fondly. “I am not mad.” He stands up and from the corner of his eyes, he spots Yubin standing not far from him, studying them carefully.

 

Once he reaches Jongin, he presses a quick kiss on Jongin’s cheek. “Go prepare her food, I am going to deal with her.”

 

Jongin looks much better after the kiss and Sehun feels pride bubbling inside him because he has this kind of effect on Jongin. Even after a decade, it still hasn’t changed, he thinks to himself.

 

“Yubin-ah.” He calls softly after Jongin disappears into the kitchen.

 

Yubin stares at him suspiciously and Sehun knows she is going to run away again if he walks closer so he sits down on the carpeted floor instead, looking at her. He wonders if Yubin still remembers him. He wasn’t exactly being nice when they were at the cafe and he hopes Yubin is not traumatized to see him. She hasn’t cried yet though, so he takes that as a good sign.

 

“Do you want to see something interesting?” He asks. He takes out his phone from his pocket and waves it at Yubin. Yubin stares at it and Sehun can feel it, she is starting to crack.

 

“I have something to show you. It’s something really fun.” He adds with a playful smile on his face. It works. Yubin slowly walks toward him with a curious face and when she is close enough, he pulls her into his arms. “I will show you once you finish your food, okay?”

 

Yubin smiles shyly at him before she nods her head. Sehun smiles before he stands up with Yubin in his arms. He heads into the kitchen and sees Jongin arranging the plates on the table.

 

Jongin looks up and he lifts his eyebrows at him. “I don’t know you are good with kids.”

 

Sehun shrugs. “I am handsome so girls, no matter what age, are always attracted to me. Right, Yubin-ah?”

 

Yubin giggles before burying her face on Sehun’s shoulder. He sends Jongin a smug look. “See?”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes before he takes Yubin away from him so he can put her down on the baby chair. “Well, then I am lucky to be the only one who gets your attention right?” Jongin smirks.

 

“How are you so sure?” Sehun decides to tease him a little bit.

 

Jongin sends him a dark look. “Am I not?” Jongin challenges.

 

“Of course you are.” Sehun agrees easily. “For twelve years it has always been you.”

 

Jongin lifts his gaze to meet his and Sehun’s knees buckle at the intensity of the gaze. “Good to know that I am not the only one feeling that way.” Jongin says with a pleased smile.

 

Sehun just smiles at him before he sits down on the chair, staring at all the foods in front of him. “Did you learn how to cook? The last time you tried to cook you almost burnt down my house’s kitchen.” Sehun laughs as he recalls the incident from twelve years ago.

 

Jongin scoffs. “I was young at that time. I have improved a lot over the past years.”

 

“Great to know that. At least one of us can cook so we won’t die starving.” Sehun grins at him.

 

“Aren’t you lucky to have me as your boyfriend?” Jongin tightens the bib around Yubin’s neck before he sits down next to her.

 

“I am very lucky indeed,” and Sehun means it, because he is very lucky he gets to be with Jongin again.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

He finished the shoot earlier than expected so he decided to pay Jongin a surprise visit at his school. With his favourite camera hangs around his neck, he gets off his car and walks toward the gate. After reporting to the guard, he goes inside and spots children playing in the playground in the middle of the school.

 

He stops when he sees Jongin, standing by the side, watching his students carefully, making sure that no one will get hurt. There’s a small smile on Jongin’s face and he looks so serene, so peaceful and happy.

 

Before he knows it, he has reached for his camera. He lifts it up, eye squinting through the viewfinder, fingers playing with the lense to get the best view. Once he is satisfied, he presses the shutter button. He brings the camera down and looks at the result on the monitor. Perfect. He smiles to himself as he stares at the picture he just took.

 

“Sehun?”

 

Too busy staring at his picture, he doesn’t notice Jongin’s presence in front of him.

 

“Oh, hi.” Sehun puts his camera down and links their fingers briefly. There are students and other teachers around, they need to be careful.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin tilts his head to the side and there’s a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“To pick you up.”

 

Jongin chuckles. “Class will be over in ten minutes. Do you mind waiting?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Okay. Go wait in the car, okay?”

 

Sehun nods his head and watches as Jongin walks away, attention back to his students. As he walks back to his car a realization suddenly hits him and he rushes into his car before dials Chanyeol’s number.

 

“Yeol, I got it. I got the perfect picture for the project.

 

 

***

 

 

“Do you miss your parents?” Sehun knows it’s a stupid question, but he needs something to start the conversation. They haven’t talked about Jongin’s parents at all after Jongin told him about it that one time, and Sehun knows Jongin is keeping everything inside him. As his boyfriend, Sehun is worried and he wants to help Jongin to feel better.

 

They are cuddling on his bed after a round of a mind-blowing sex. Half of his body is on top of Jongin’s very naked one and he closes his eyes as he listens to the steady beating of Jongin’s heart.

 

“Of course I do. But there’s nothing else I can do.” Jongin sounds broken and he suddenly feels bad for bringing the topic up.

 

“Jongin, you know you can tell me everything right?” Sehun draws pattern on Jongin’s chest, waiting for his answer.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath before he threads his fingers on Sehun’s hair. “I am disappointed in them. They always said how much the love me, how important I am to them. But the moment I told them the truth, they looked at me in disgust, as if I am a piece of trash.”

 

Sehun searches for Jongin’s free hand and once he finds it, he links their fingers together.

 

“Instead of feeling sad, I was mad at them,” Jongin continues. “How can they just abandoned me like that? I thought they loved me. I thought I was important to them. I am their son, shouldn’t they accept me for who I am?” Jongin’s chest is rising and falling rapidly and Sehun lifts his head up to look at Jongin in worry.

 

Anger flashes in Jongin’s eyes and it scares Sehun because he has never seen Jongin so mad like this before. He scrambles to lie completely on top of Jongin, hands coming up to cup Jongin’s face. “Jongin, Jongin stop.” Sehun pleads.

 

Jongin stares at him and his tensed body is slowly relaxing when Sehun peppers his face with soft kisses. Sehun sighs in relief when he feels Jongin’s arms around him before he lets his face falls on the crook of Jongin’s neck. “You scared me. I have never seen you that mad before.” Sehun mumbles quietly.

 

“I am sorry. I am sorry, Sehun.” Jongin rubs his back soothingly.

 

“No, I am sorry. I am sorry for bringing this topic up. I just thought..I thought you will feel better after talking about it.” Sehun says guiltily.

 

“It’s not your fault. Hey Sehun, look at me.”

 

Sehun lifts his head up and stares at Jongin.

 

“I really appreciate what you are trying to do, I really do. But this thing, I don’t really want to talk about it because it just made me feel so mad. But I can assure you that I am fine. Yes, I lost my parents. Yes, I do miss them sometimes. But things have happened, and I believe it happened for a reason,” Jongin smiles, “maybe years later, I will be able to forgive them, and they will be able to accept me too.”

 

Sehun sighs sadly. “I am just worried. You lost your family. But as long as you are okay, then I am too.”

 

“Who says I lost my family?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Aren’t you and your parents my family too?” Jongin asks, eyes twinkling and Sehun smiles.

 

“You are right. You have me, you have us.”

 

“Exactly.” Jongin chuckles before he pecks Sehun’s nose. “So now that you know I am alright, can we go for a second round? I want you to ride me.” Jongin smirks and Sehun laughs.

 

“Anything you want, baby, anything you want.” Sehun says before he grinds their cocks together.

 

“You are the best.”

 

Sehun grins. “I know.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

It’s January now. Three months since they started over and Sehun can’t be happier with how their relationship is progressing. It’s not hard really, considering they have dated in the past. It’s cheesy but Sehun thinks that the only thing that changes is their love for each other, it just grows stronger as each day passes and Sehun feels like he is on cloud nine.

 

He checks himself on the mirror one last time before he exits his room. Jongin is already waiting for him in the living room, sitting on the couch looking as handsome as ever in a black suit on top of a white shirt and black dress pants. His hair is styled up, looking all hot and sexy, and if they don’t need to leave in five minutes Sehun would have had Jongin bent on the couch while he fucks him from behind. He will have to keep it for later.

 

“Are you done fucking me with your eyes?” Jongin teases but Sehun knows he is just as affected as him. Jongin can’t stop staring at him the moment he steps out from the room, dressed in a burgundy shirt under a dark blue suit and pants. His brown hair is styled up too and he has applied a little bit of makeup. He knows he looks good, and he knows Jongin loves it.

 

“How about you, mister?” Sehun steps closer to his boyfriend with a smirk on his face.

 

Jongin groans before he pulls Sehun to sit on his laps. “Do we really need to leave now?”

 

Sehun’s laughter is swallowed by Jongin’s mouth and he reluctantly pulls away before Jongin can dive his tongue into his. “Jongin, not now. We are going to be late.”

 

Jongin pouts and Sehun kisses it away. “Tonight. Tonight I will let you fuck me in any position you want me, then I am going to fuck you on this couch. Okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Let’s go.” Jongin pushes him off his laps and has the audacity to laugh when he trips over his leg. “Sorry, babe. You okay?” Jongin wraps an arm around his waist.

 

Sehun glares at Jongin but it doesn't last long because Jongin kisses his cheek and yes he is a sucker for Jongin, it's only a kiss on his cheek but it's enough to make him melt like butter. And this is why he loves Jongin.

 

 

***

 

The exhibition hall is crowded and Sehun keeps glancing at the back to make sure Jongin is still following him. He wants to hold Jongin’s hand so badly but he knows he can’t do it freely in public.

 

“Sehun!” He sees Chanyeol waving at him and he immediately makes his way to where his best friend is standing.

 

“Why is it so crowded?” Sehun scowls. He never likes crowded places but he needs to be here. Jongin is by his side in a second and places a comforting hand on the small of his back.

 

“Because all the photographers who joined this project are famous, and because Edward is here.” Chanyeol says. “Oh, Edward said he wanna meet you.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widen. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, Junmyeon told me Edward really likes your picture.” Chanyeol grins. “You chose the right model.” Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows and Sehun hits his arm.

 

“Who is your model?” Jongin asks cluelessly. He has asked Sehun several times to show him the picture that he took, but Sehun always refused, saying that he wants it to be a surprise.

 

Chanyeol glances at Sehun. “He doesn’t know?”

 

Sehun smiles knowingly. “He is going to find out today.”

 

“Ahh.. Surprise. I see. Anyway, Edward is at the refreshment area. Go talk to him.”

 

“Okay. See you later.” Sehun waves at his friend before he grips Jongin’s wrist and drags him to where Edward is.

 

“Sehun Oh?” Edward says as soon as he sees him. Sehun smiles widely before he shakes the hand offered at him.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

 

Edward glances at Jongin who is standing beside Sehun and his eyes light up in recognition. “Ah, so this is the guy.”

 

Sehun blushes while Jongin just blinks in confusion.

 

“I really like your picture, Sehun. The way you captured it is so beautiful. Without any description needed, I can feel the definition of beauty that you are trying to show. Good job.” Edward praises him.

 

Sehun laughs shyly at the compliment. “Thank you so much. I am so happy I could be a part of this project and work with someone as amazing as you. It’s such a pleasure for me.”

 

Edward smiles. “This won’t be the last time.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I would like to work with you in the future too. Would you like that?”

 

Sehun almost jumps happily on the spot but thankfully he manages to control himself. “Yes! Of course! It’s an honour for me.”

 

Edward laughs. “I am glad to hear that. My secretary is going to contact you soon. I need to go now. See you soon, Sehun.”

 

Sehun bows his head slightly. “See you.”

 

After Edward leaves, Sehun turns around on his heel and looks at Jongin. “So, are you ready to see my picture?”

 

Jongin snorts. “What do you think?”

 

Sehun grins before he grabs Jongin’s wrist again. They walk through the sea of people and Sehun tries hard to hold back a giggle whenever someone passes by them and they send Jongin a curious look. Some of them even whisper and Sehun can feel that Jongin is getting more and more confused plus frustrated.

 

Sehun spots his picture. It is framed with a simple black frame and he can’t help but to feel proud when he notices that a lot of people are gathering to look at his picture.

 

“It is there.” Sehun points at the picture and Jongin moves closer, eyes squinting to get a better look.

 

They finally manage to go to the front and a loud gasp can be heard from his side. He looks at Jongin nervously, studying his reaction carefully.

 

Jongin’s eyes are wide as he stares at the picture. It’s a picture of him, smiling and looking so peaceful. From the background, Jongin realized that it’s taken at the school. He is surprised at how good he looks in the picture. Sehun really is a very talented photographer.

 

“Sehun..” He says, eyes not leaving the picture. “Why?”

 

Sehun chuckles lowly. He is aware of the people behind them, murmuring softly, but at this moment, he doesn’t care.

 

“Isn’t the answer obvious?”

 

Jongin finally turns his head to look at him and his eyes are suspiciously wet. “Tell me. I want you to say it.”

 

“Well, because you are beautiful to me. In this picture, you are doing what you love the most, and your smile is just so sincere, so pure. I can practically feel the love from the way you look at the children. Whenever I look at you, something flutters in my heart, and then before I know it, I have fallen more in love with you.” Sehun knows he sounds so cringy right now and he is usually not the type of person to stay stuffs like this, but today he wants to let Jongin knows his real feeling. “I believe that you can’t see beauty, you need to feel it. And I feel it whenever I look at you.”

 

He can hear the gasps from people around him and he is too scared to turn around in case he sees the reactions that he doesn’t want to see.

 

“I didn’t know you can be this cheesy.” Jongin laughs but there’s blush decorating his cheeks. “You are so silly, and cheesy, and embarrassing,” Jongin says before he looks at Sehun seriously, “but I love you. I am so in love with you, do you know that?”

 

Sehun laughs and lets Jongin links their fingers together in front of everyone, but Sehun doesn’t give a damn anymore. “Of course. Only an idiot who doesn’t know that.”

 

Jongin tugs at his hand and he stumbles onto Jongin’s chest. “Hey Sehun.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.” Jongin says with a proud smile on his face. Admittedly, he found that pick up line when he was scrolling through Pinterest yesterday and he thinks that this is the perfect time to use it, though actually he and Sehun are _already_ together. But whatever, he still thinks it’s sweet.

 

Sehun guffaws and hides his red face on Jongin’s chest. “Oh god, I can’t believe I am dating you.”

 

“Do you want to break up with me then?”

 

Sehun hits Jongin’s chest. “Hell no! As if once is not enough. No more breaking up, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

 

Jongin laughs before he presses a quick kiss on Sehun’s lips. He can hear people cooing at how cute they are but some people are making some spiteful remarks which Sehun chooses to ignore.

 

“Let’s leave. I promised you something, didn’t I?” Sehun bats his eyelashes and Jongin’s eyes darken immediately.

 

“Hell yes you did. Let’s go.” Jongin drags him through the hall and towards the exit. Sehun hears Chanyeol calls for his name and he turns around to wave at his friend. Chanyeol raises one of his eyebrows and smiles at him knowingly. Of course, that shaman knows everything.

 

Sehun fastens his pace so now he is walking next to Jongin. He looks at their intertwines hands and smiles. Ten years have got nothing on them. Even after being separated for ten years, they still found their way to each other. Sehun can’t predict the future, but he knows for sure that he is going to spend the rest of his life with Jongin.

 

 


End file.
